Charlie's Birthday Cake
by OMG My Library's On Fire
Summary: It's Charlie's Birthday, Bella's baking a cake. Nothing can go wrong, right?


I stared at the bowl cradled in my arms, the butter and sugar mixture slowly binding together. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye, his perfect face resting on his perfect hand as he sat on a stool next to the bar in the Cullen's kitchen. Suddenly he chuckled.

"BELLA!"

I didn't bother looking up, this cake is for Charlie's birthday and I was just waiting for that perfect yellow to add the eggs.

"BELLA!" I sighed and placed the bowl on the counter.

"Yes Emmett?" I turned to look at the loveable idiot who was staring into the bowl over my head.

"Are you making a cake?" Emmett's face scrunched up adorably. I love Edward dearly but Emmett was the best; the perfect mix between the overprotective big brother and the annoying little brother who loved to get under your feet.

"Yes Emmett," I replied turning back to the mix, cracking three eggs into it. "It's Dad's Birthday. I wanted to make him something."

"You should put whisky in it." The spoon in my hand dropped back into the mix with a splat.

"What!?" I shouted, turning angrily in Emmett's direction. "Why?"

"Every man loves whisky Bell's."

"Emmett has a point Love."

"Silence in the peanut gallery please, and why would I take the advice of two people who are both _older_ than my dad?" Why did I put up with the Cullen family? _Because you love them. _

"But Bella! It's a universal fact! No matter the age of the man the man will love whisky! And you can talk your marrying the oldest!" Right... I really loved them.

"I am not making Charlie an alcoholic cake."

"Bell's..."

"That's final Emmett." I told him, sending him a glare which probably just made him want to laugh.

The phone rang in the hallway just as I was pouring the mix into the cake tin. Scraping the last drops in I tripped out of the kitchen to grab the phone.

"That was strange, must have been a wrong number." I said as I walked back into the kitchen. "Where did the cake go?" I glanced around the kitchen looking to the tin I was certain I left on the side, right next to the cooker.

"I put it in the oven Love." Edward said, "I didn't want you to burn yourself." Overprotective, beautiful vampire boyfriends! "I'm sorry Love, Alice just text, she needs our help with something. I'll see you tonight?" Edward pressed a sweet kiss on my lips, which as always left be wanting more, and in the next second both Edward and Emmett were gone. I sighed and started prepping the main dinner. Steaks, yum.

Dinner with Charlie went off without a hitch. The steaks came out perfectly, as did the thick cut fries and coleslaw. I pulled the now iced cake from the cupboard and set in down in front of Charlie.

"Wow, Bells! You've pulled out of the stops!"

"Well, I've never really been around for your birthday, I wanted to make it special." I blushed and looked away, Charlie and I didn't do emotions. "Don't worry though, I wouldn't sing." Charlie laughed and cut two slices from the cake, his significantly bigger than mine. He took a big bite of his slice before coughing.

"What you put in this cake Bella?" He asked,

"It's grandma's maple cake." I replied, taking a small bite of my own before proceeding to hack it back up into my hand. "That's not grandma's maple cake." I spluttered, eyes streaming as the cake burned the back of my throat.

"No Bell's... that's whisky."

"Whis... Emmett! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Let Mrs Cullen kill Emmett Bell's. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Now I'm going to watch the football, I'll take the cake shall I?" I watched Charlie walk into the living room carrying the cake, chuckling as he went. I shook my head and went upstairs to get my phone. I need to call Esme.

*Hehe! Esme's gonna go MommaBear on Emmett! I hope you enjoyed, it's been a long time since I wrote anything for Twilight. Or actually published anything I've written. I've come to the conclusion that I'm really, _really_ bad at completing anything I start writing so I still write, I'm just not going to publish anything until it's done.*


End file.
